The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Prunus of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Purple Pride’. ‘Purple Pride’ is a new Chickasaw plum tree grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar of plum tree, ‘Purple Pride’, was discovered by the inventors in Nacogdoches, Tex. as a seedling that arose from seed collected and grown from Prunus angustifolia ‘Guthrie’ (not patented). The pollen parent is unknown, however it is presumed to be a different unknown species based on the characteristics of ‘Purple Pride’. ‘Purple Pride’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings by one of the inventors in Nacogdoches, Tex. in June 2007. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.